


Our Secrets Bound in Blood

by ArinGM12



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Asphyxiation, Lots of Murder, M/M, and also death, and also in traditional ways, cause Thorin got them big hands, confessions of murder, depending on how this goes, in some rather fun ways, kinda based off Fargo, lots of kinky sex, occasional homophobic slurs, people die, sex will happen, slight choking during sex, some slight mentions of the other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1949769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinGM12/pseuds/ArinGM12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins was your average Insurance dealer. He worked a job he tolerated, was married to his high school sweetheart. Life was normal. Life was average.<br/>That is, until one day everything went, downhill really fast.</p>
<p>Now he's delving into a very dark side of his very being, and every so often he feels the urge for blood. But how will the arrival of a new man in town affect Bilbo's life, and how will this new found lust of his affect him in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! :D  
> I know I've been pretty quiet as of late, and I am VERY sorry for that, truly! I know that I still need to continue one of my other fics on here, but I just got swamped by this new idea, and I needed to get it out!  
> My friend, BringerOfAshes, and I came up with this idea some time ago, about murder husbands. Since we've both been watching Fargo recently, and she came up with the idea to begin with. I second her idea, and decided, why the hell not. :D

A soft sigh escaped his lips, sitting at his desk, watching the people outside the window walking from shop to shop, bundled in the warmest clothes and coats, scarves wrapped snugly around necks.

Bilbo Baggins was your average good guy, lived in the home his parents had owned when he was a child, married for the past seven years to his high school sweetheart, and working for Hobbiton Life for nine years.

It was a normal life, filled with the same people, the same cold mornings where he woke to either his wife already up and cooking, or to an empty home.  
Bilbo was content with his life the way it was, he didn't mind the monotony, constantly doing the same thing day in and day out.

Running a hand through his copper curls, he looked over to notice the clock on the wall showed it nearly half way into his work day.

“Bilbo, you busy?” Called a voice from behind him, nearly startling him. He turned to face his boss, Milo Loamsdown, giving him a kind smile.

“Seems today is one of those slow days, Milo.” He said, rolling his head from side to side. Milo chuckled, shaking his head slightly. He leaned against one of the other desks, nodding.  
“Yeah, seems like it. But hey, so long as someone comes in every once in a while.” He shrugged, glancing over at the clock on the wall. “How about we call it a day for now? Pretty sure you'd rather be at home with Rosie rather than here.” He gave Bilbo a sly wink, chuckling.  
Bilbo grinned, shrugging slightly.

Rosie. She was the one woman who'd always been kind to him in high school, always talking to him, standing up for him.

They dated through their final three years in high school, and six years later Rosie Bumbleroot became Rosie Baggins.

Those were happier times, now that he thought about it. He'd rather have the days of their silly bickering and love making, instead of their now occasional arguments about how he was too 'soft' and how he worked a shit job.

Standing from his desk, he went to grab his puffy orange coat and hat, waving to Milo as he left to his car.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Bilbo!”

He closed his eyes slightly, rubbing along the bridge of his nose. His wife was home, and from where her voice had echoed just now, she was down in the basement. Again.

He sighed, hanging up his coat on the wall close to the door along with his hat. Making his way towards the basement, he barely made it two steps down when Rosie met him halfway, a scowl on her round face. She had her black curls done up in a neat bun, dressed in a pair of jeans and a simple sweater. Bilbo always did like that about her, dressing more for comfort when she stayed home.

But nowadays, he would start to get annoyed by that fact, knowing full well that he was the only one in the house that actually worked, while she would just sit around the house and do god knows what.

“The dryer is still on the fritz.” She said, giving Bilbo a small glare of sorts. “I thought you said it was fixed the other day.”

Bilbo sighed slightly. “I didn't say it was fixed, I just said I might have found the issue.”

Rosie just rolled her eyes, shoving past him. “Honestly, maybe if you didn't work at such a dead end office, you could just hire someone else to fix it, or just buy a new one instead. Because clearly, you don't know what you're doing.”

Bilbo gripped the railing, taking a deep breath as this odd urge came to him, this urge to just do _something_ to get her to stop.

Once it passed, he went further down to inspect what was wrong with the dryer. He slipped his suit jacket off and dropped it atop the washer, grabbing the bag of tools he kept beside the dryer, and began to inspect the issue once more.

 

Dinner that night was tense. Bilbo sat and ate the stew his wife had cooked, keeping his eyes down. Rosie was busy looking through a magazine, spooning a few mouthfuls of stew.

The best thing for Bilbo to do when his wife had gotten like this, was to just try his best not to get her to yell at him.

Most of the times it worked, and they would ignore each other through out their day, but there were some days where she would start an argument just for the sake of having one. But thankfully she decided Bilbo was beneath her long enough for them to have a simple dinner and then part ways afterward.

A divorce would've been the easiest, but despite it all, Bilbo still loved her deeply. Maybe not like before, but he still held some emotions for her.

 

Rosie left while he had started doing the dishes, not even bothering to tell him as to where she was going. Granted, Bilbo didn't exactly care where she went, and was thankful for some peace. He took a quick shower, letting himself drift off to some far off thoughts, wishing he didn't end up in this boring life of his. He'd give anything to live a more... _exciting_ life. One where he wasn't stuck being in such a dump of a job, or where he wasn't married. Or at least not married to someone like Rosie.

Once he'd dried himself off, he stood by his bed, running a comb through his curls. Tomorrow he'd have to go back to work, and start his simple life cycle all over again.

 

_Work, home, sleep._

_Work, home, sleep._

 

He sighed, curling in on himself, wrapping the covers around him to keep in his body heat, and drifted off to sleep.

 

The next morning he awoke to find his wife just barely coming home from gods only knew where, and he simply ignored the scent of what he could tell was another mans' cologne. He felt a slight stabbing pain in his chest at the smell, but he pushed it away, not saying anything as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

_Just end it. She doesn't care for you anymore. If she did she wouldn't have gone and fucked someone else._ The voice in his head told him, sounding disgusted with Rosie for how she treated him.

Bilbo just blocked out the voice, ignoring the way it kept trying to insist that he just get rid of the _problem_.

He pulled up into the parking lot close to the office, drowning out his thoughts as he started a new day of work.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm pretty much just going to add in the next few chapters I have already. So I hope you all like it! :D

Three weeks.

 

Three weeks was all it took for Bilbo's life to go from normal to disastrous.

 

 

It had all started when Bilbo had been out on his lunch break, deciding to go to one of the local diners for a quick lunch. It wasn't all that busy that day, with only a few other patrons in the building, including a couple who seemed too absorbed in each other. That was when he actually noticed who the couple _was._ He stood in shock, watching as his wife for the past seven years, the one person he cared so much about, sat with a man in the booth farthest from the entrance. She was smiling, giving the occasional chuckle at something he said, and _kissing him._

Bilbo felt all the blood in his body run cold at the sight, feeling something in him break. He recognized the other man as Marroc Bramble, the owner of the local lumber mill. Bilbo watched as this man put his hands on Rosie, caressing and patting so lovingly.

It made him sick.

Ignoring the rumbling of his stomach and the tightness in his chest, he left the diner and headed back to work. He needed something to drown out the pounding in his head, and work would be the perfect distraction.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Bilbo was alone in the house when he finally left work, thankful for the slight peace and quiet it granted him. He decided then that he'd try and fix the dryer once more, to just show to his wife that he wasn't some failure.

Three hours later, after a lot of cursing, scrapes and nearly losing a few pieces, Bilbo managed to fix the dryer. He closed up the back panel and went upstairs. Rosie had returned not too long ago, and so he found her sitting in the living room, reading another magazine. His chest clenched slightly, remembering the painful scene from earlier that day, but he pushed it down and ignored the stabbing pain.

“Rosie, could you come down stairs for a bit? I finally fixed it.” He said, giving her a small grin. Rosie looked up from her reading and gave him a look. Sighing, she stood and followed him down to the basement, waiting for him to start up the machine. Bilbo stepped towards the machine, adjusting the settings just right, and the pressed the button to start it up.

At first, nothing happened. Bilbo felt slightly uneasy at that, and was about to try and see what happened. Suddenly, the dryer started up, the drum moving as it should, and instead of the typical noisy clanging that would cause the whole machine to shake like a brick was in it, they saw it work as it should. Barely making a sound and standing still as the day they bought it.

A sigh escaped his lips as he was grateful that the machine acted properly for the first time since he'd first managed to fix it. He turned to Rosie, who quirked a brow at him, grinning.

“See? Fixed.”

That was when it went downhill.

Just before his wife could say anything regarding the dryer, the all too familiar sound of a strangled rumble started up. They both turned and watched as the machine got louder and it began to shake once more.

Bilbo cursed, throwing his hands up in agitation as he walked towards the machine and shut it off. Behind him, he could hear Rosie laughing. “Oh yeah, that's fixed alright. Fixed back to the same damn issue!” She laughed, shaking her head slightly. “Honestly, how is it that you, as a man, can't fix a damn machine!?” Bilbo flinched slightly at her tone, kneeling next to the open back of the machine. His hand, at one point, had grabbed one of the hammers in his tool box.

“I don't even see why I married you to begin with! I should have listened to my mother, and married a stronger man.” She scoffed, turning to the side. Bilbo had stood up at this point, mumbling something. Rosie turned on him, narrowing her eyes at him. “What'd you say?”

“I said take it back!” Bilbo turned on her, hammer in hand. He felt the rage from the past few weeks, hell, even _months_ , bubbling forth anew.

Rosie shook her head, looking at him in disbelief. “Or what, Bilbo? You gonna just tell me to take it back, even though it's true? You're a pathetic excuse of a man if I ever saw one! I married you cause you were smart, with a job that actually paid well. Now, you're just some,” She waved her hands at him, laughing. “soft, pathetic man.” Bilbo glared at her, snarling. “Take it, back! Now, Rosie!” He raised the hammer in warning, stepping closer to her. Rosie closed the distance between them, smirking. “Or what? You gonna hit me?”

Bilbo felt something in his mind _click_ at that moment, bringing the hammer back and then down onto Rosie's head with a slight crack.

Blood rushed down in a slow trail over Rosie's face, her eyes widening at the realization hit her. Bilbo looked with shocked eyes, looking down at the hammer in his head, the dull almost rusted over iron head painted in a darker red. Looking back at his wife, who slowly began to stumble back, brought the hammer against her face in a quick hit, knocking her down to the floor. Rage and hatred broke forth as he climbed atop her, straddling her chest and bringing the hammer down in quick succession, grunting and cursing at her. Gritting his teeth with each hit, he felt this sudden satisfaction with each sickening hit to her face and skull, watching as the blood began to pool around her head. After a few minutes of Bilbo bashing her skull in, he stopped, looking down at bloody mess that was his wife; or, more accurately, what was left of her.

 

Bilbo starred down at what he'd done, the drastic reality of what he'd done crashing down on him. He felt his eyes widen, the familiar sensation of tears prickling the edges of his eyes. He brought a shaking, nearly blood stained hand up to his mouth, and he quickly willed away the tears, taking deep breaths to steel himself. He needed to fix this, and quickly.  
Standing up from her chest, Bilbo set about walking away from her body, being extremely careful not to step in the blood. He unbuttoned his shirt, removing it so he could wrap the hammer in it. After removing his clothes and hiding them away in a plastic bag, he put the bag into the open back of the dryer, closing it up. Looking around, he found a lone laundry basket filled with, thankfully, dry clothes of his.

He set about fixing himself and redressing, fixing himself up, keeping his eyes from wandering to where his wife lay dead. Walking towards the steps, he made his way to the back of the house, pulling the sleeve of his sweater down over his hand and unlocked the door, letting it settle open. The bitter cold from outside sending a cool wisp of air into the house which felt all too warm for him.

Once he'd left the door open, he went back to the living room, knocking over a lamp, letting the bulb shatter and the shade to roll off to one side. Bilbo let his body work in over drive, his brain taking over as he staged it to look more like a break in of sorts had happened.

It needed to be believable, just enough so the police wouldn't suspect him. _It's not like they would believe it was you to begin with._ The voice in his head laughed, as if smirking. _You're too 'good' a person to do this. At least, you were._

Bilbo shakes his head, trying to ignore what the voice says, ignoring how the voice closely resembles his own.

Once the living room had been trashed to the best of his knowledge, he mussed up his hair and headed towards the phone. Then he realized, how would he convince the police of this staged robbery gone bad? He needed to make himself look like he'd been beaten, to make it more real, but how?

Just as he was prepared to reach the phone, an idea popped into his head. Looking back towards the door to the basement, he steeled himself and grabbed the phone, breathing frantically.

“Hobbiton Emergency, how my I direct-”

“Please, help! S-Someone, oh gods, someone killed her!” Bilbo yelled, releasing the pent up anguish from earlier, holding the phone close for dear life.

“I'm sorry sir?” The woman on the other end asked, showing slight concern.

Bilbo felt tears prickle at his eyes. “My wife! Oh gods, she's dead! S-Someone broke in and-” He dropped the phone backing away from the phone. He flung himself against the floor. Pain shot through his side, making him wince as he tried to get up slowly.

“Sir? Sir are you there?” Bilbo could here the operator clearly as he flung himself against the wall closest to the basement door. Looking down at the stairs, he took a deep breath before yelling, “Help!” and flung himself from the top step and down the stairs, landing hard and nearly cracking his skull open.

All he remembered was his head lolling to the side, starring at his wife's body as the darkness took him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Hot searing pain shot through Bilbo's head as he struggled to open his eyes. His head felt like he'd been kicked by a mule, blinding pain making him nearly choke on a gasp if he moved his just slightly.

Moving his hand, he could feel something stiff around his arm. It felt like plastic mixed with cloth, which confused him. The sound of something beeping next to him brought him out of his sleep, and as he finally managed to open his eyes, he was greeted by the familiar faces of two officers.

One of them being his old friend Hamfast Gamgee, whom he'd grown up together with. He looked at Bilbo with concern, but still gave him a smile. “Oh thank heavens, you're awake.”

“Wh-What happened..?” He said, managing to somehow speak despite that his throat and mouth felt drier than a desert.

Hamfast spoke to the other officer, telling him to leave. The younger man obeyed, closing the door to the room as he left both men alone. Bilbo looked up at Hamfast questionably. His friend sat on a chair closer to his bed. “Bilbo, we got a call from your home the other night. One of our operators said you sounded frantic. Something about your wife.” He spoke with a calm voice, as if talking with a frightened animal. Bilbo stiffened slightly, listening to his friend.

The voice in his head told him to act normally, to just let out his emotions like a normal person. And so Bilbo did, listening to Hamfast as he explained, and when the moment seemed right, he bent forward, clutching at his chest, and wept.

He sat there for a good while, barely noticing when Hamfast moved closer to him, pulling him into an embrace, letting him cry and scream until his energy left him.

Once Bilbo had managed to pull himself together, Hamfast asked the routine questions, what happened, did he get a good look at the attackers, etc. Bilbo answered as best as he could, making sure to not slip up. When Hamfast seemed to accept his responses, he left Bilbo to rest.

“Get some rest. You'll need it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please! Be kind and leave any comments you have about this story!
> 
> This is my first fic regarding violence, of this kind, and I'd love to read feedback or comments you all have!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I'm deciding to do a sort of set date thing for updates on this fic. :D
> 
> I'm thinking three chapter updates every 2 weeks. Hopefully I can keep up with it!

 

The following weeks were filled with Bilbo being on edge around people, an emotional wreck when he was alone, and constantly thinking that today would be the day they would arrest him.

He'd didn't have the heart to even return to the house when he left the hospital, opting to stay with his cousin Drogo and his wife. He'd stayed there while the police were still investigating his wife's murder. After nearly a month in, they chalked it up to drifters that thought his home was an easy pick. Hamfast shook his head slightly, when he joined Bilbo and his family for tea.

“Probably some people from the next town over, Bree. That place is nothing but trouble, I tell you.” He'd said, sighing.

 

After Hamfast said that the case was officially closed, Bilbo spent that day out an about, almost relaxed at the thought that they'd never even considered him a suspect.  
Either way he just decided to not dwell on that fact. Three months since the incident, he slowly began to show people that he was feeling much better. He returned to work, surprised that Milo still held his desk opened.

“You had a good reason to be gone so long. It may be a bit hard to get back into this, after what happened, but you're always welcome here Bilbo.” Milo had said, patting his back.

Bilbo was glad for the man's kindness, and decided to finally return to his home, which was thankfully cleaned of any remaining blood in the basement.

The first thing he did after returning to his home was erase any and all signs of his wife. His few friends and family assumed it to be a sign of not wanting to remember his wife and be sad. But in all actuality it was because he didn't want to remember her, to forget she even existed, so the memory of what he'd done wouldn't consume him.

Once the house was clear of photos, clothes, books, and even envelopes with Rosie's name on them, Bilbo began to settle into his normal life, enjoying the normality of going to work and even chatting with his co workers.  

 

Over the following two months, however, life in Hobbiton began to change. It started out small, with a few known drug addicts and even a dealer showing up dead in abandoned buildings, stabbed or with a bullet wound to the head.  
Not many people considered it to be that big a threat, since most of the victims were more or less those who the other citizens of Hobbiton knew would be a better place without them.  
But when young people began to turn up, murdered in parks or left out in the surrounding forests, mutilated, people began to grow restless. Someone, possibly another stranger, or even someone among the people of Hobbiton, was going around killing people. And for what purpose?

 

 

It was a chilly Sunday morning when Bilbo met _him_.

The man with such beautiful blue eyes and hair a deep midnight, with the occasional grey hairs sprinkled through out it. With a voice that made a wave of complete _desire_ course through his body.

The day had started off normally, with Bilbo headed out the front door of his home when he noticed the moving van outside the house next door. The previous family that lived there had moved out sometime after the incident, and the house had sat empty for all those months. Apparently living in a house next to where a murder had happened wasn't the best place for most people. Bilbo sighed, getting into his car and driving to work, listening to the radio, letting it fall to a random station.

As the work day went by in a slight blur, with a few people coming in for estimates or just to look, Bilbo felt slightly bored. He'd always been unable to usually strike up conversations with the others, and most of the times he didn't really ever feel like it. As he let his mind wander, thinking about what to do later that day for dinner, the door to the shop rang open as a tall man with beautiful blue eyes walked in, his short crop of midnight black hair dusted with light traces of silver.

Bilbo felt his face heat up slightly, making him adjust the cool grey tie around his neck, trying to calm the blush that steadily crept across her face.

The man looked around the shop as if slightly lost when Milo came up to him, a smile painted on to his lips as he held out a hand towards the man. “Hello sir. Welcome to Hobbiton Insurance, anything we could help you with?”

The man looked at Milo, his gaze fairly stiff, but he smiled softly, taking his hand in a quick handshake. “Yes, actually you can. I just moved here, and was curious about the local insurance brokers. I figured getting my insurance here would be better than keeping the one from my old town.” He grinned.

Bilbo felt his face flush slightly as he heard the man's voice, it was so deep and rich, like a fine chocolate. Milo nodded, smiling. “Of course. Lords knows how much they'd charge you for moving to a town that didn't hold one of their offices. I'm sure Bilbo could help you settle whatever it is you need to settle, or at least give you some good information on anything you'd want.” Milo gestured to where Bilbo sat, smiling. “Bilbo my friend, this fine gentleman here is in need of some help.” He gave the taller man a friendly pat on his back, lightly pushing him towards Bilbo.

For a good few seconds, Bilbo felt his heart race as he met the man's eyes. Bright blue eyes met his hazel eyes, giving him a warm sensation.

“Nice to meet you. I'm Bilbo Bilbo Baggins.” He held his hand out to the taller man, relishing the touch of those large hands closing around his smaller hand. The man smiled. “Thorin Durin, pleasure to meet you, Bilbo.” He said, his gruff voice sounding slightly husky.

Once both men had sat down, Bilbo began his spiel of the different types of insurance they provided. The whole time he spoke, pointing down at the pamphlets he had laid across his desk, he could feel Thorin's eyes on him, looking him over with an intensity he'd never felt before.

“We provide different forms of insurance, from home owners, to those with families, to small businesses. You name it, we have it. Our rates are pretty small, compared to most other insurance dealers, but for good reason. We want all of our customers to feel at home with us.” He smiled, handing the papers to Thorin. The man's fingers lightly brushed his for a second, nearly making him drop the papers. Bilbo managed to keep from doing so, looking up to Thorin. He found the man smirking at him softly, his blue eyes locked onto his.

“Thank you, this has been very helpful. Perhaps, after I take a look at these, I can come back in tomorrow and you can help me fill out the paper work, Mr. Baggins.” He said, not so much asking as he was telling Bilbo. Said man could only nod dumbly, swallowing thickly as Thorin stood and left, sending one last wink to Bilbo before leaving.

The rest of the day went by in a blur for Bilbo as he tried to shake off the sudden trembling sensation when he remembered his encounter with Thorin. But, sadly, or thankfully, it seemed that his encounter with the strangely attractive man would not end there.

 

As the work day had finished and Bilbo had returned home, he noticed that the moving van had been replaced by a fairly new Mercedes Benz parked in front of the simple two story house. It was a beautiful navy blue, and when Bilbo saw it, his mind automatically went back to the image of Thorin. He blushed, shaking his head slightly, trying to will away the thoughts and images of the man from his mind. He'd been married for goodness sake! And to a woman no less! So why was it now he suddenly had some desire for this mystery man.  
Stepping out of his car, Bilbo gathered his bag and headed to the front door, when suddenly he heard that smooth and gruff voice from next door.

“Baggins? Well, isn't this a nice surprise.” the familiar voice spoke, making Bilbo turn to see Thorin standing in the yard of the house next door. The taller man smiled, walking towards Bilbo who debated whether he should just ignore him and go inside or be civil and greet him.

“Mr. Baggins, nice to see you again.” He smiled, look at Bilbo with such evident emotion in his eyes. Bilbo blushed slightly, nodding. “Good to see you too, Mr. Durin. I-I take it you're the one who bought the house?” He asked, both out of curiosity and because he had nothing better to talk about.  
Thorin nodded, looking back at the house. “Yes, I figured something like this would be nice. Get out of the city and live somewhere more, quiet. Plus, they put the house up for a fairly low price.” He shrugged slightly.  
Bilbo nodded, sighing slightly, the voice in his mind chuckling. _Because no one wants to live next door to the home of a horrible murder._

“Murder?”

Bilbo froze slightly, only just realizing what he'd just said. He must have accidentally said it loud enough for Thorin to hear. Looking up he noticed the taller man had a brow quirked up slightly. “I-It's nothing, sorry. Look, I'm really tired, so,” He moved closer to the door.

Thorin smiled slightly, nodding. “Of course. I'll see you tomorrow then, Mr. Baggins.” The taller man grasped Bilbo's free hand in one of his larger hands, placing a gentle kiss to his knuckles. “Have a pleasant night.” and walked off.  
Bilbo stood, shocked by the sudden affectionate kiss to his hand, he merely rushed into the house, shutting the door close and leaning against the door, his face burning with embarrassment.

Why was he acting like a newly budding teen, blushing and nervous around such a handsome man? He shook his head, ignoring the hammering of his heart as he dropped off his bag in the living room and made his way to the kitchen.

 

Later that night, as Bilbo was finishing up his shower, he stood in front of the sink, fixing his mess of curls when movement in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. He turned his head slightly to see what was happening, when he suddenly felt his entire face go red.

Looking outside his window, Bilbo was able to see the neighboring house, and into their bathroom. Inside, he spotted a fully naked Thorin standing next to the shower, with his hands running a towel over his head. He had his back to the window, so Bilbo could only see his bare back and arse, the taught muscles that lined his back and legs.

And his _thighs_. Oh how Bilbo suddenly wanted to just run his hands and lips over those thighs-

He shook his head, turning back to the mirror, brushing his teeth rapidly and then speed walking towards his bedroom, trying to calm his beating heart. He hardly slept that night, his mind kept bringing up the image of his nude neighbor anytime he closed his eyes or let his mind wander too long. Finally, Bilbo gave in and let his mind wander. And if he woke up the next day a little later than usual with a flush of embarrassment, he never said why.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Work that day was hell for Bilbo, one that made him anxious as hell. Thorin would be coming in to discuss signing up for insurance, and the only thing that kept popping into his mind was the small kiss to his hand and the accidental sneak at his naked body.

As he ran his hands through his curls, dreading the moment that he would have to see Thorin again. As he was wracking his brain for the proper things to say, someone next to his desk cleared their throat, nearly making him jump out of his skin.  
Looking up, Bilbo met the slightly amused eyes of the very man his mind had been thinking. Bilbo stood, straightening his shirt out and giving Thorin a slight hand shake.

“M-Mr. Durin, good to see you again.” He said, trying to ignore the way his voice hitched slightly. Thorin seemed to not notice it as he smiled kindly at Bilbo, sitting down in front of his desk.

“And it's good to see you as well, Mr. Baggins.” He said. Once they'd both sat down, Bilbo began on his part of their meeting, describing the different rates they offered and for which plans. At certain points, Bilbo would catch Thorin's eyes looking at him with an odd glint in them, making him tremble slightly.

Just having those beautiful orbs of blue made a heat course through Bilbo's body with such a delicious feeling. Once Bilbo had pretty much gone over all that he could with his neighbor, Thorin agreed to sign the papers.  
Bilbo stood to go and grab a pen for him to sign the copies, but when he did, he didn't spot the pen that had been laying there for a few minutes and stumbled.

He was prepared to end up falling flat on his face in front of his client, but what he _didn't_ expect were the large hands that pulled him into a warm and large body. A deep chuckle that rumbled through Thorin's body as he held Bilbo close to him, one of his hands playfully placed on his bottom. “Might want to be more careful, little pup.” He said.

Bilbo couldn't help but blush brightly, thankful for the fact that he and Thorin were somehow the only people left in the building. He didn't even try to question why it was like that, but he did at least gather himself up, lightly pushing Thorin away.

“Th-Thank you, but this kind of conduct..” He left the statement unfinished, blushing even more at the small smirk that played on Thorin's lips. Those beautifully thin lips, framed in a dark beard, carefully trimmed.

“Forgive me, I might have over stepped my boundaries slightly. But only for good reason, Bilbo.” He said, lightly cupping Bilbo's face in one hand. The smaller man blushed furiously, his entire face redder than a tomato. Thorin merely grinned at that. “I find myself, very attracted to you. Perhaps only in the sense that I wish to have you in bed, or something more, I can't really say.” He hand moved down Bilbo's face, lightly running the tips of his fingers over his neck, eliciting a slight tremble.

For a few silent moments they stood there like that, Thorin with one hand nearly caressing Bilbo's throat, their bodies close together. Just a few inches more and they could easily press there lips-

The sound of someone coming in through the back door brought Bilbo back to his senses, making him nearly jerk back in surprise.

Thorin smiled, stepping back slightly. “At least think over what I've said. Till then.” A light nod of his head and then Thorin was gone.

Bilbo slumped back down into his chair, running his hands through his hair, letting out a slight groan.

Just as he was about to let himself wallow in his confusion of his emotions at that moment, Milo walked up to him, curious. “What's this then? Did something happen?”

Bilbo shook his head slightly, giving his boss a slight grin. “No, sorry. Just been a little tired, is all.” He said. Milo nodded, about to walk back towards his office when he noticed the papers on Bilbo's desk. “Oh, did you get a new client? Who is it?” He asked.

Bilbo looked down at his desk and noticed the papers, picking them up and looking through them. He found that Thorin had managed to sign all that needed to be signed earlier. “M-Mr. Durin, the man from yesterday.” He said absentmindedly. Milo grinned. “Well that's great. It's always good to get new faces.” He chuckled, patting Bilbo on the back and headed back to his office.

Bilbo sat at his desk, groaning slightly to himself. This couldn't get any worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So so so so so sooooooo sorry for the late update! So far I've been a little slow when it came to updating the story, so for this week it's just one chapter! D:  
> BUT!  
> Hopefully y'all will like it, since I kill off another person. :D

Over the next few weeks, Bilbo was forced to eat his words.

During work he would come to find small gifts from Thorin. At first it was simple things, a rose with a white ribbon attached to the stem, or a letter with slightly romantic decelerations.

Bilbo didn't mind these gifts all too much, in all honesty. He was starting to come to terms with the fact that he was growing attracted towards Thorin. But nearly halfway into May, as the weather began to warm up, Thorin was beginning to tease poor Bilbo.

At first started with more instances of Bilbo catching glimpses of Thorin in the bathroom, and when that happened, the very next day Bilbo would find a note on his front door written by Thorin, saying things like, _I'll give you a show anytime,_ or _Just come over, and we can look at each other all we want._ Bilbo felt embarrassed at those notes, but at the same time he was at least glad that Thorin hadn't exactly confronted him in person.

Actually, Bilbo hadn't really seen much of Thorin in quite some time, other than those few times at night, and he wondered why that was. Shaking those thoughts from his head, he made his way out the door and headed to work.

 

 

During his shift, Bilbo sat at his desk, looking at the clock occasionally with a bit of nervousness. He felt like something was going to happen today, but he was unsure as to what.  
Just as he was about to stand up to go use the restroom, the door opened and he was greeted by the pinched face of one of the very few relatives he really _didn't_ want to see. Lobelia Sackville Baggins, one of his more unkind relatives, one who Bilbo hadn't even heard, nor seen in quite some time.

_She wasn't even at the funeral. What could she possibly want now, the leech?_ The voice in his head spoke, which honestly hadn't spoken in weeks. He shoved the voice back, waiting as his cousin came towards him, her face still stuck in a forever scowl.

“Lobelia, how have you been?” He asked, trying to make small talk. She merely glared at him, standing in front of his desk. “I've been out of town. Been traveling. Heard about your wife, what's her name, Lilly?” She spoke with such an uncaring tone it actually surprised Bilbo that she didn't even try to hide her distaste.  
For some reason she'd never liked Rosie. Bilbo narrowed his eyes slightly, ignoring her tone for the moment. “Rosie. And her funeral was nearly five months ago. Now was there something else you needed, or did you just want to come and bother me about my parents home again?” He bit out, almost enjoying how Lobellia nearly flinched at his tone.  
Over the past few months he'd begun to not be so much of a push over as he was before. She huffed slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. “You and I both know full well a house as nice as that shouldn't just be left like it is out there. Why not give up ownership to the next best choice?” She said.  
And there it was, the main reason she'd even bothered showing up at his work place.

Bilbo's father had passed down unto him the old home of Bag End, a beautiful little cottage located in the woods out by Bree, the farthest away from Hobbiton. It had always been a sort of vacation home when his parents were alive. But after they passed away, not even a year into his marriage with his wife, it was written down in Bungo and Belladonna's will that the home would go to Bilbo. But no matter what any documents said, Lobelia just had to believe that the house belonged to her.

Bilbo looked at her, his eyes narrowed in sudden anger. “If all you came here for was to try and make me give up the house and let you and your horrid side of the family have it, I can promise you that I will make sure no one gets it.” He snarled. “Now please, leave. Otherwise I will have to call the police to escort you off the premises.”

Lobelia nearly scurried off, huffing and mumbling to herself as she went. Bilbo heard the others in the office practically smiling. “Well, who knew you had it in you, Bilbo.” Falco, one of the younger workers said, grinning. Many of the others in the office agreed, giving Bilbo small smiles.

He smiled back, returning to his paper work as the rest of the office went back to talking among themselves. Hopefully the night would be better for him this time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It almost seemed funny just how wrong fate had to make him.

It just started out as a normal evening, coming home from work and going about his daily ritual of cooking up a meager meal for himself. Bilbo had just finished putting the dishes in the sink, getting ready to wash them when there was a knock on his door. He went to open it, not all that surprised to see Lobelia standing outside.

He went back to the kitchen to resume washing the dishes as she spoke, letting her close the door as she entered. “I still don't see why you insist on keeping the house. You clearly don't have any use for it!”

Bilbo tried to keep his temper reigned in, suddenly hearing the voice in his head speak. _She's going to regret this, dearly._ He shoved the voice to the back, turning his glare to his cousin. “I keep it because it was given to me by my father. Had he wanted you to have the house, he would've written it in his will.” He snapped, putting a few plates into the drying rack beside the sink.

Lobelia huffed, shaking her head slightly, turning her back to Bilbo. “Maybe if he was in his right mind he would have. I'm sure it was your mother that made him rewrite his will, that horrid woman.” She said. Bilbo glared daggers into her back. “She was always the type to manipulate. Your father was always a respectable man before he met _her._ ” She spat the last word like it was some vile taste in her mouth. Bilbo nearly crushed the glass in his hand, trying to keep from saying something that would be too rude. But Lobelia seemed insistent to make angrier.

“Bungo was much too kindhearted for his own good sometimes, which is probably why he ever went after that woman to begin with.” She shook her head, looking around the living room.

At this point she barely noticed when Bilbo had managed to come up behind her, a hand behind his back. _Do it._ The voice whispered, pushing his body into motion. _She doesn't deserve a damn thing from you, not after all she's just said._ Bilbo felt the need to resist at that moment, but just like that first time nearly half a year ago, he slowly felt his resolve dwindle.

“Don't you dare.” He bit out, watching with slight enjoyment how Lobelia spun around to face him, startled by how close he'd gotten.

He always was a quiet enough person to sneak so well.

“Don't you dare think, you can come into my home and think even for a _second_ , that you can insult my parents all you like.” He stepped closer, his lips pulled back in a slight snarl. Lobelia stood strong though, keeping her stance as she smirked.

“Don't act so shocked, Bilbo. Your mother was a wretch of a woman, and even more so for somehow convincing Bungo to sign Bag End over to you. That house is rightfully mine, I _deserve_ that house more than you!” She snapped, glaring down at Bilbo.

A small grin played out on Bilbo's face as he slowly brought his hand from behind him, speaking. “No, Lobelia. The only thing you _do_ deserve, is this.”

At first she only stared at him, confused, until slowly a sharp and twisting pain wracked her entire body, slowly bringing down a dire realization.

Looking down, she saw Bilbo's hand clasping the long black plastic handle of a kitchen knife, pressing it further into her stomach.

Jerking her eyes back up, she met the cold and emotionless hazel eyes of her cousin, her body trembling.

Bilbo smirked, twisting the blade in one direction, eliciting a pained gasp to erupt from her throat, barely audible through the sound of his own pounding heart. Placing a hand on her shoulder, Bilbo shoved Lobelia off the blade and to the floor. Her still pained body fell with ease, her hands clamping over the wound to her stomach.

The voice in his mind spoke again, chuckling slightly. _End her, you know how. You've done it once before._ The voice was slightly thicker now, much different from before. It caressed his mind so carefully, knowing fully well how to convince him to keep going.

Before she could speak, or even plead, Bilbo straddled her legs, and plunged the knife into her chest repeatedly, his body shaking slightly.  
“You _deserve_ this! You horrible, shrewd woman!” He snarled, bringing the knife down three more times, watching as she struggled under him, her hands grasping his wrists, smearing her blood on him, failing to shove him away.

As he brought the knife up to her throat, he watched her eyes, starring down at her with such hatred and such disgust. He enjoyed the way she looked at him, scared and helpless as he slowly pressed the blade to the skin of her neck. “You deserve to die like the foul pig you are.” He growled, sliding the knife across in one swift motion, silencing her gurgling grunts and cries.  
Now, as he watched her pale face and lifeless eyes, Bilbo slowly let the knife drop to the floor, his hands shaking as the haze of adrenaline began to wear off.

Bringing his hand up, he gazed at the blood that stained the sleeves of his sweater and his wrist and hands. _Not again, no, no, no._ He thought to himself, jumping up and rushing to the kitchen, nearly slipping in the blood that began to pool under Lobelia's corpse, rushing to let the bile that rose to his throat.

He stood at the sink for a few good seconds, vomiting up whatever he had eaten as his sense came back to him.

Why was this happening to him now? Why this?

Bilbo contemplated running, going off to hide somewhere, but brushed the thought away. First, he needed to hide the body somehow, then he had to clean up the mess. “Oh what have you gotten yourself into, Bilbo?” He muttered to himself, slowly peeling off the sweater from himself, balling it up as he took out a large black trash bag.

Slowly, he walked back to the living room with a few more big black bags, laying them down with care close to the body.

During his slow panic attack by the sink, Bilbo failed to hear the knocking on his front door, or even the slight jingle of his doorknob, as someone was very carefully picking the lock. He only noticed the other presence when he heard someone step closer to his kneeling form.

Turning in one swift movement, he came face to face with his neighbor, Thorin, standing over him, a paper bag in hand that held what was most likely a bottle of wine.

His cool gaze going from Bilbo to the body behind the couch, raising a brow.

He was done for. Bilbo was sure of it.

_Kill him, Bilbo. You can't have a witness. Kill him now!_ The voice screamed, clawing at his mind for him to act.

“Seems like you went a little overboard, little lamb.”

Bilbo nearly jumped when he realized Thorin had moved slightly past him, kneeling closer to the body. His calm and calculated gaze running over Lobelia, taking care to not get any of the blood on his shoes or clothing. Bilbo watched as Thorin pulled a glove from his pocket, lightly checking the wounds Bilbo had made.

“The ones on her chest look very personal, a relative I take it?” He chuckled, watching Bilbo out of the corner of his eye, watching as Bilbo gawked at him, his mouth slightly hanging open. “It's always like this with relatives. But if they're annoying enough, you have to do what you need to get rid of them.”

Standing up from where he knelt, Thorin looked at the materials Bilbo had been laying near the body, shaking his head slightly.

“This will do no good. Come with me, Bilbo.” He reached down and helped Bilbo up to his feet, surprised at how easily Bilbo followed.

Meanwhile, in Bilbo's mind, he was nearly screaming with fear. Why was Thorin here, in his home? And why did he seem so unaffected by what Bilbo had done, why did he not run to call the police? Bilbo wracked his mind with any inkling of an answer as to why Thorin was acting so indifferently. _Maybe he's just like us._ The voice said, nearly startling Bilbo. Like him? How would someone like Thorin be just like Bilbo, a murderer?

_Maybe it was because he acted like it was a normal thing to see a corpse._ Bilbo shook his head, trying to ignore the sudden pulsing in his head, finally noticing that he was no longer in his own home, instead he was sitting on a plush white couch, a blanket placed over his shoulders.

Looking up, he saw Thorin emerge from the kitchen with a white bucket filled with different cleaning supplies. He'd removed his coat and was only wearing a simple white shirt and what looked like jogging pants.

“I know you might be a bit frightened, Bilbo, but do trust me. I will be in your home next door, and I will clean up your little mess. Do not leave, for your own safety. When I get back, we can talk all you want.” He grinned, stepping towards Bilbo, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Once the front door had closed, Bilbo stayed on the couch for a few seconds, letting everything that had just happened sink in. He leaned back against the couch, placing trembling hands over his face, letting out a long groan.

What ever was going to happen, Bilbo didn't have a clue. All he knew of now, was that he was exhausted, emotionally and physically.

Laying down on the plush material, Bilbo closed his eyes, trying to lull himself to sleep and to ignore the thrumming of his heart, as darkness claimed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo awakens in Thorins' home, who at the moment has gone to clean up Bilbos' mess. Why is Thorin helping him, after witnessing what he did? And why is Bilbo so concerned about his well being, more than his own?  
> Could it be because of these new feeling for the man? Well find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD.
> 
> Hello guys, sooooooooo freaking sorry for not updating for so long!! I've just been a bit of a slump, but now I finally got around to posting the new chapter, and guess what!? This chapter has some sex :D And I will now be changing some of the tags, in case any of you don't find these things they do when frick fracking to your liking. n_n

When Bilbo opened his eyes hours later, he had a moment where fear gripped him. He remembered what killing Lobelia the night previous. Remembered watching with a sick fascination as the life faded from her eyes with each thrust of the knife.  
His whole body was trembling as he sat up from the couch he'd passed out on, still wearing only his light blue button down shirt and slacks, his shoes having long since been set down by the front door. As he starred at his shoes for a few minutes, it finally clicked in his mind where he was.

He had slept on Thorins' couch. In his home, while he was out cleaning-

 

He was cleaning up Bilbo's _mess_.

 

Bilbo felt the bile rushing to his mouth, and he ran towards the kitchen, dry heaving into the empty sink, fear gripping his stomach and chest in steel claws.

As his stomach had finally started to settle down, his throat rubbed raw from his dry heaving, Bilbo let himself slide down to the cool kitchen tiles, panting. His head felt ready to burst as a violent thrumming rang through his skull as the guilt slowly began to eat away at him, lashing out, demanding that he do _something_.

_Don't just sit there!_  A voice hissed at him, the pain from his head slowly ebbing away as it spoke.  _You can't trust him, he's not safe._ Bilbo pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his hands in his hair. “ _What would you have me do?_ ” He thought, fighting back the trembling. He heard the voice chuckling nastily, whispering with such intent it nearly scared him.  _You know what to do._

 

It hissed, every word caressing him with such lustful malice. He thought for a moment, knowing full well what the voice was telling him, but he resisted.  
He may have just barely met Thorin, but seeing as how Bilbo wasn't in the back of a police cruiser or in a jail cell, surly this strange man could be trusted.  
The memories of what Thorin had said when he found them came to him, making him slightly fidget on the kitchen floor.

“ _The ones on her chest look very personal,”_ he stated so calmly, as if he were talking merely about the weather.

“ _But if they're annoying enough, I guess you have to do what you need to do to get rid of them.”_

Bilbo shook the words from his head, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes, the increasing throbbing in his mind nearly robbing him of breath. He needed air, otherwise he'd faint again.

Standing from the cold tile, he clung to the counter, trying to steady himself as he walked towards the front door.

He stopped in his tracks as someone came down from upstairs, dressed in a pair of pajama bottoms and a deep red robe. Thorin stood with his hair neatly combed back, rubbing away the sleep from his eye.

“Good, you're up.” He said, smiling softly at Bilbo. He stood his ground, feeling the sudden coil of unease wrap around his gut and lungs.  
He wasn't sure if Thorin was someone he could trust completely, so instead he just stood like a frightened animal by the back of the couch.  
Thorin noticed his stiffened posture, and slowly walked towards Bilbo, hands raised. “I was about to suggest a good breakfast before we begin talking about last night. But, seeing as how you're so nervous about me, perhaps the food can wait.” He said, his deep voice nearly soothing all the fear and mistrust that had wedged itself into Bilbo's chest.

Bilbo considered his words, weighing the chances he had in just running to the front door, and if he'd be able to fight off the tall man if it came down to that. Considering the differences in their height and all out body shapes, perhaps not. So, instead of trying to flee like the cornered animal he was, Bilbo nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat.

Thorin grinned, gesturing to the couch, watching as Bilbo took a seat, while he himself settled on resting his bottom on the edge of the sturdy looking coffee table. A few tense moments passed before Thorin spoke, crossing his arms lightly over his chest.

“I'm sure you're curious about why I helped you out with your little...predicament, correct?” He asked, watching Bilbo carefully with his eyes, reading the way the curly haired man worried his bottom lip.

Finally managing to find his words, Bilbo spoke. “Why did you help me?” He asked. Looking up to the taller man, he pleaded with hazel orbs for some sort of answer, anything to help alleviate the confusion that made it's home in his heart.  
Thorin looked at him for a long moment, his face void of any emotion at first. But after nearly a minute of silence passed, his eyes softened and he reached a hand over to settle on Bilbo's knee, comforting and gentle as he looked down.

“Why indeed.” He muttered almost to himself, lightly running his thumb along Bilbo' knee. They sat like that for a moment, when suddenly Thorin looked back up to Bilbo, moving forward.

Using his other hand, Thorin gently cupped Bilbo's face, making him look up. Their lips met in a soft, gentle kiss that slightly shocked Bilbo.

They stayed like that for a moment, lips pressed gently together in a sweet kiss, Bilbo just barely beginning to relax as Thorin kissed him.

When they parted, Bilbo had the brightest blush on his cheeks, nearly going to his ears. Thorin gazed upon him with a look of longing, of something carnal that almost scared Bilbo.

Almost.

It also filled him with this sudden urge to just press against him, to feel every inch of this lovely man around him, _in_ him, caressing and rough handling him. Bilbo pushed those desires away, blushing even more when Thorin lightly kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Maybe this is why.” He mumbled, letting his hand gently cup Bilbo's neck. “Because when I walked in on what you had done to that woman, seeing you kneeling next to that corpse, I could barely restrain myself from claiming you right then and there.”

Bilbo trembled under his stare, feeling those crystal eyes roaming over his body. “Tell me what happened, my little lamb. Because no matter what, you will be safe with me.”

As Thorin muttered those words, such a sweet and kind promise, Bilbo felt his restraint snap, and he wrapped his arms around Thorin's chest, pressing his face into the man's slightly fur covered chest, tears falling from his eyes. He clung to Thorin, quietly crying into the man's chest. Thorin held him, soothingly petting his head, muttering promises and endearments.

 

 

It was nearly two in the afternoon when Bilbo decided to tell Thorin what happened, as they sat together in the living room, with him sitting between Thorin's legs, wrapped in a pair of fairly strong arms.

“She wasn't the first one, you know.” He started, feeling somehow comfortable enough with Thorin that he felt like telling at least this one person would help him in some way. “Not my first, kill. The first person, was my wife of seven years. We were high school sweethearts, but after three years our marriage grew, dry. Stale. Cold.” He felt a sudden sensation of peace come across him, like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He continued. “I bashed her head in. Like it was nothing. I was sad, yes, but still, just this one portion of me felt...glad. Like it was such a good thing that I got rid of her. Is that...is that bad?” he sat up, turning to face Thorin. He was almost shocked at the small smile that displayed itself across Thorin's lips.

Thorin sat up, cupping Bilbo's face in one hand as he spoke. “No, it's fine. Most people say it is, but I have learned from personal experience that, it's not necessarily always bad.” He smiled softly, kissing Bilbo gently.

“I know, because you're like me, when I first started. I was sad at first, but as I kept at it, I slowly started to see it as a way of cleansing. Getting rid of those who would ruin things, for not just myself but for others.” He spoke so calmly and surely, rubbing his thumb across Bilbos' bottom lip, his eyes looking into Bilbos'.

He trembled under the gaze, his breath becoming slightly hitched. He understood that all that Thorin was telling him was true. How he knew, he didn't know, but perhaps it was in the way that Thorin looked upon his face, that he was being truthful.

Bilbo swallowed the lump in his throat, placing a hand on Thorins' shoulder, pressing a light kiss to his chin. “Then you're safe with me, too.”

Letting those words pass his lips acted like a key to the lock that kept a beast bound in chains, because soon enough a low growl escaped Thorins' mouth as he pushed forward, pressing Bilbo down into the couch, devouring the sweet cry that came from the smaller man.  
The kiss was hot, all consuming and ravenous. Thorin pressed his tongue forward, then past Bilbos' lips and explored his mouth, tasting him. Bilbo gripped the mans shoulders, climbing onto his lap, feeling a distinct hardness beneath the sleeping pants.

He trembled as Thorin moved away, nearly tearing his clothes from him in their haste. He managed to pull the button up back until it neatly bound his wrists behind him, and his pants were on the ground behind the couch, along with his briefs; but by then it hardly bothered Bilbo.  
He watched as Thorin licked two of his thick fingers, moving them between Bilbos' cheeks, pressing gently against his hole. Bilbo arched his back, moaning as he pushed back, greedy to have Thorin in him.

A deep chuckle rumbled from Thorin, who every few seconds had to adjust himself between Bilbos' thighs, a hand cupping his throat. “So needy already? Let me prepare you first.”

He pressed his fingers in, the initial burn of having two fingers in him at once edging to the border of nearly painful. But even with it hurting as much as it did, Bilbo still felt a good amount of pleasure. Thorin watched for any signs to show on Bilbos' face that he was hurting, but as he kept going and saw no discomfort, he slowly began to stretch him open.  
The fingers he had in the smaller man moved slowly at first, thrusting in and out gently, occasionally moving open to stretch his opening.  
Bilbo groaned, tossing his head back and moaning loudly, his cock throbbing painfully against his belly. It almost frustrated him that his hands were bound, but even more it aroused him, the feeling of being at the mercy of Thorin, who at the moment looked close to just ignoring the moment of preparing Bilbo to fuck him senseless.

“Please, Thorin. Take me.” Bilbo begged, tightening his hole around Thorin's fingers, who moaned hotly, leaning down to press a sloppy kiss to Bilbos' mouth.

Soon enough, the fingers that had stretched him disappeared and Thorin stood from the couch, lifting Bilbo up so he was on his knees, facing the back of the couch, his face pressing into the plush material of the couch, his arse pushed out towards Thorin.  
He licked his palm, pulling out his arousal, hissing at the sudden slick contact around the hot flesh. He soon pressed the fat head against Bilbo's entrance, pushing in gently.

Oh how he was thick, hot and heavy as he slowly entered Bilbo's arse. The shorter man gasped, moaning into the couch, trying his best to relax.

With just a few moments of Thorin pausing every so often to let Bilbo adjust to the size of him, Thorin was soon flushed against Bilbos' arse, hips connecting to hips, leaning down to gently bite Bilbo's shoulder. Thorin was thick, stretching Bilbo so sweetly with his girth, making him gasp and moan at even the slightest movement.

Just as Bilbo was beginning to adjust to the size, Thorin began to move, slowly pulling out and then pushing back in, one hand gripping Bilbo's hip, the other still cupping the back of his neck. After a few shallow thrusts, Bilbo began to feel impatient, pushing back in time with Thorins' thrusts, needing to have that fullness inside him, to press against his walls with such pleasure.

Recollecting his coherent thought, Thorin realized what Bilbo wanted, and sure enough he picked up his pace, pushing further in, the hand on Bilbos' hip tightening slightly, making sure that there would be marks, plainly visible on that soft white skin.

Bilbo gasped slightly, feeling Thorins' other hand begin to lightly tighten around his throat, but not too roughly. It almost scared him, making him tighten around Thorin. But as he tightened, it only made Thorins' thrusts hasten, making him push further in, the head of his cock pressing against _something_ that made white sparks of lust burst behind his eyelids. Oh, it was amazing, how that sudden pressure against that bundle of nerves inside him caused a rush of pleasure to floe through him, from his arse to his cock. That intense sensation made him relax once more, even as Thorin began a punishing pace, even as he switched their positions, with him sitting on the couch, with Bilbo speared on his cock and sitting in his lap, back to chest.

The change of position surprised Bilbo slightly, with the new angle Thorins' cock pressed against that sweet spot inside him with renewed vigor, pressing heavily and roughly with each thrust upwards. Tossing his head back, Bilbo let loose a loud moan, Thorin let his hand grip his neck gently, but Bilbo could feel the hidden want, the need to tighten his hand around his neck.

Somehow, Bilbo managed to collect his words as he gasped.

“P-Please, Thorin, d-do it.” He said, body trembling with unrestrained lust as Thorin growled hotly into his ear, nipping and kissing it. As he picked up the pace in his thrusts, he let his hand cup his neck, fingers spread out to give him a better feel for the smaller mans' throat, enjoying the feel of his adam's apple bobbing with each small gasp and moan.

Thorin applied slightly more pressure, being careful not to be too rough. But even so, Bilbo urge him on, with ever movement of his hips as he thrust, with every noise that spilled from his mouth, it urged Thorin on.

Bilbo felt the pressure on his throat increase, he felt those thick fingers pressing against his skin, even lovingly rubbing at his pulse, made his pleasure increase ten fold, making the white hot coil in his nether regions snap tight, his ball drawing tight in the familiar sensation of his upcoming release. He moaned loudly, the only coherent words spilling from his mouth were a mix of endearments and Thorins' mouth.

“P-Please, oh, fuck! Thorin!” He gasped when said man placed his other hand around Bilbo's hot cock, pumping him at the same pace as his thrusts.

It took only three pumps from Thorins' hand for Bilbo to spill, tossing his head back, resting it on Thorins' shoulder as his body was wracked by his orgasm, his arse tightening greedily around Thorin, who groaned loudly, pressing his cock further into him, trembling with his orgasm, spending himself inside the hot body.

A few minutes of them panting, still connected, and soon enough Thorin found the energy to pull out, setting Bilbo down on the couch, smiling lightly as he heard the small hiss and groan of displeasure, helping Bilbo out of the shirt and tossing it over the back of the couch.

Standing on shaky legs, Thorin made his way to the kitchen, grabbing a small hand towel and wetting it with warm water. Coming back to Bilbo, he wiped down the streaks of his release from his stomach, lightly kissing his soft stomach, eliciting a small blush and smile from Bilbo.

After cleaning up, he brought down one of his blankets from his room, wrapping it around the both of them as they settled on the couch, enjoying a small moment of peace. Tonight, Thorin would begin to indulge his little lamb into their new world, of blood, secrets, and immense pleasure.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin decides to surprise Bilbo with a special gift of sorts.
> 
> What's this gift of his? And how will Bilbo handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD. :D
> 
> OK, so after like a month or so, I've finally gotten back into writing, and with that I'm finally gonna be updating this story!

Entering his home, Bilbo nearly had a panic attack as the small paranoid part of his mind flashed the images of the corpse - _Lobelia's corpse -_ from last night, slowly reminding him of what happened.

But as he looked towards the spot where it had been, he noticed how the spot was clean of any signs of what had happened there; from the blood stains to the cleaning supplies he'd left before Thorin had shown up. A slight blush had crept across his cheeks at the memory of what had happened, feeling slightly embarrassed and ashamed of his actions.

Not only had he just confessed his crimes to a man he'd barely known, he'd also let himself indulge in such lewd actions, being fucked by him.

The memory of their coupling made a slight throb course through his bottom, making him wince slightly and rub at his arse.

He ignored the images his mind played and made his way upstairs, recalling Thorin's words to him before he left.

 

_"Go out and do some shopping. If your towns' police force is any good, they'll have found the body by now. You'll probably be a suspect. Go and do a few things out in the town, to make sure they believe you're not involved with it."_

Thorin may have been a stranger to Bilbo, but he was the only person to know of Bilbo's secrets, and since he seemed to know so much about this type of thing, he would listen to him.  
He may not be fully trusting of this dark haired stranger, but he would take his advice when it came.

So after fixing himself up in his favorite grey shirt and cream colored cardigan, he spent the rest of his morning into the mid afternoon doing a few basic errands, shopping for groceries and even paying a visit to the local movie rental store, going through the aisles and picking up a few DVD's.

 

 

It was nearing five when Bilbo was paid a surprise visit by Hamfast, still in uniform, with a small smile on his face.

He tried to hide the pained look on his face, asking to be let inside. When Bilbo let him and offered a cup of tea, his mind clicked in understanding when he declined.

_They found her._

“I'm glad you're doing better Bilbo, really. I just, well, I didn't exactly come here with the best of news.” He said, confirming his suspicion, which he hid as soon as he turned to his friend.

“How so?” He asked, cautiously.  
Hamfast sighed deeply, leaning back against the couch, rubbing a hand over his face. “We had a call earlier today, someone out by Mr. Fredrick’s farm, and we found a body out in the grass.” He motioned for Bilbo to sit down, which he did, and continued with a slightly broken look. “It was Lobelia. She was, stabbed pretty badly. The coroner said she bled out.”  
Bilbo sat in silence, head hanging low, putting a hand up to cover his mouth. Hamfast could see the slight tremors rocking through his friend's body, a slight trail of tears rolling down his cheeks.

Lobelia may have been the devil herself, but she was still Bilbo's family, so he would still of course mourn her loss.

He excused himself, gently patting Bilbo's shoulder, saying that he would always be there for him, no matter what.  
But what Hamfast didn't see or hear after leaving, was the slight smile hidden behind Bilbo's hand, or the muffled giggling he tried to hold back.

 

 

That night, as Bilbo finished putting the dishes away, there was a knock at his door. Leaving the kitchen he went to open the door, revealing a grinning Thorin, dressed in a simple jacket and jogging pants.  
Bilbo led him inside, blushing slightly when Thorin wrapped his arms around his waist. “Your friend was here, the officer.” He commented, feeling how Bilbo merely nodded. “He didn't ask questions, I assume?”

Bilbo nodded, turning in the taller mans' grip. “He just told me they'd found her, then he left.”

Thorin smiled down at him, pressing a light kiss to his nose. “That's good. I've got a little surprise for you, lamb.” He gestured for Bilbo to follow him outside. When they both walked out, Bilbo was led to his car, raising a brow in question. Thorin just smiled. “We have to go by car. I promise, you'll love it.”

Bilbo mentally shrugged and climbed in, relaxing into the soft reclining of the seat as Thorin climbed in and started the car, driving to this surprise destination.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was nearing midnight when the car made its stop in a small open lot, next to a small building with boarded up windows and a for sale sign plastered on the outside. Bilbo tensed slightly at the sight, confused as to why Thorin led him out here.

Looking to said man in question, he was only greeted with a fairly heated kiss, making him start slightly before relaxing into the kiss.

Moving apart, Thorin smiled and exited the car, waiting for Bilbo to follow. “So, why are we out here in the middle of the night?” He asked, watching as Thorin looked through the boot of the car, grabbing a small case and walking towards the smaller man, grinning.

“I told you, it's a surprise.” He said, coming towards Bilbo, putting an arm around his shoulder, leading him towards the old building.

Once inside, Bilbo noticed how there a few scattered lamps around, giving light to the interior. Looking around he knew it was just something for possible storage and the like, but as Thorin led him further into the building, they came across a door to another room.

A nudge to his shoulder made Bilbo reach for the door handle, opening it to reveal...a rather big surprise.  
Inside, sitting right in the middle of the room with rope binding them to a chair, sat Marroc Bramble, his head hanging low, looking out of sorts in the room.

Bilbo turned to Thorin, who merely smiled and walked further in, setting the case he held on a nearby table with a fairly loud _thunk_.

Marrocs' head shot up at the sound, making him jump, suddenly pulling at his restraints. Bilbo noticed that his eyes were covered by what looked like a sleeping mask, obstructing his sight.  
“Wh-Who's there? Please, whatever you want, I'll give it! J-Just let me go!” He stuttered, the fear evident in his voice. “I can pay you! Pay you whatever you want!”

Thorin merely shook his head, still looking through the contents of his case, slowly pulling out different objects. Thorin motioned for Bilbo to come to his side, handing him a black object. Bilbo couldn't see that well in the room with the dim light, but feeling the heavy weight of cool metal in his hand, he nearly dropped it.

Thorin had just given him a _gun._

Looking up to him, Bilbo gave him a pleading look. Thorin smiled. “This is your surprise. You like it?” He asked.  
Bilbo had the sudden urge to just drop the weapon or give it back to Thorin. This wasn't what he wanted. Those other two times were because of pent up anger, but this. This was different.  


He couldn't take someones life like this, when he actually had all his senses in place.  
Before he could push the gun back into Thorins' hands, the taller man had already walked off towards Marroc, who began to jerk and pull at his restraints.

Once Thorin was in front of him, he pulled off the sleep mask, letting his eyes adjust from the darkness to the light.  
“Good to see your awake. Now, I think it's time for you to confess.” He said, his voice as calm a doctor tending to a patient.  
Marroc squinted up at Thorin, a look of confusion painting his face. “Confess? Confess to- who are are you?!” He yelled, his voice echoing off the walls. Thorin sighed, grabbing Marrocs' face in his hand, tightly gripping his chin.  
“I heard what you said at the bar. About how you and my lovers now deceased wife had fucked.” He growled, looking down at the pudgy man with distaste.

Bilbo tensed at the mention, especially when Marrocs' eyes widened, looking around until they landed on Bilbo who stood a few feet away.  
“B-Baggins?” He stuttered. Suddenly, the fear in his eyes started to ebb away into slight annoyance. He turned to look back at the taller man, then to Bilbo.  
“D-Did you fucking hire this man?! Bilbo!” He yelled, making Bilbo tense. “I-Is this about what me and Rosie had? C-Come on, you can't seriously be mad about that, she was a fucking slut any-”

“Don't you DARE!” Bilbo shouted, pointing the gun at him suddenly. He didn't understand where this sudden anger was coming from, especially since he was now defending his wife, even after so long.  
Marroc noticed the gun, but still he went on. “Besides, I can't really blame her for sleeping around. She told us you couldn't really get it up. Now that I think about it,” He looked to Thorin, smirking back at Bilbo, but it was shaky. “I think I can see why. You're just a damn pillow-bitter, aren't ya?” He laughed.

Just as Bilbo was about to speak, the voice in his head reared it's ugly face. _He's just like the rest.  
_ “Come on, why else would this man care?” He looked back at Thorin, who only had eyes for Bilbo, watching his body go still, lowering his hands.

At first Thorin thought that perhaps this was a little too much, but as he made a move to walk towards his lover, Bilbo straightened up, adjusting his hand around the gun with a calmness he'd never seen. Bilbo stalked over to Marroc, watching as the sneer on his lips faltered with each step.

He pressed the gun to his chest, watching the fear trickle back into his green eyes, a small smirk creeping on his lips.

“You can speak about me anyway you like. But if you talk about my wife, or my lover, you've signed a death wish.”

Pressing the barrel of the gun further up, pushing it against Marrocs' lower jaw, chocking him off as he smirked. Bilbo took one last moment to look into the mans' eyes, watching the terror of his impending death sink in as he pulled the trigger.

A loud bang rang out, making Bilbo go deaf for a moment, not realizing for a moment that he stood in front of a corpse, the back of its head blown out, blood and grey matter mingling down the back of the body and chair, dripping onto the floor.

Raising a hand up his face, he rubbed at his cheek, watching as his hand came away with specks of red. He turned back, still holding the gun in his other hand as Thorin came to him, grabbing him by his shoulder and pressing their lips into a heated kiss.

When they pulled away, Bilbo noticed the hint of hunger in the taller mans' eyes, pupils dilated so far that they nearly blocked out the clear blue of his eyes.

He smiled softly, placing a gentle kiss to Thorin's chin, enjoying the feel of the mans well groomed beard against his lips as he spoke.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being a bit shorter, but my brain wouldn't think of anything else. D:
> 
> Also, if any of you lovely people are interested, I have a Tumblr - Adventurous Kitten  
> Just look me up on there and follow if you'd like :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin discuss their new little relationship. Bilbo starts to accept this side of him in a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look, a new update o(｀・∀・´)○
> 
> Also my search history now includes "how long does it take for acid to dissolve a body."
> 
> If I get arrested, it's because I write porn.

Thorin only needed a few minutes to clean up the area inside the small building, cleaning away any and all traces that could compromise them, and disposed of the body neatly by taking the corpse and putting it into a 50 gallon drum, filled with an odd mixture Bilbo couldn't quite figure out.

They left the area, Thorin saying how by the time anyone went looking for him there'd be no trace of him left.

 

The drive back into town was quiet, only the music from the radio occupied the calm air in the vehicle. Bilbo watched the dark scenery passing by them as they made it into town, suddenly feeling tired.

It was definitely a tiring day, all Bilbo wanted to do now was soak in the tub for a few hours and then pass out in bed.

Pulling up in front of his home, Thorin opened the passenger side door for Bilbo, leading him to his own home, rubbing a hand over the smaller mans' shoulder.

“Rest up, little lamb. Tomorrow we'll talk more about this.” He said, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead and walked back to his home.

With a small sigh and a cracking of his neck, Bilbo retired for the night, slightly anticipating what tomorrow would unfold.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day both men met up for coffee in the local diner, with Thorin dressed in more casual clothes and Bilbo was wearing his favorite cardigan and slacks.

Thorin reached a hand over to Bilbo, giving his hand a light squeeze, grinning. “Well, I'm sure that after last night, you have a few questions you'd been wanting to ask me.” Said the dark haired man, smiling sweetly.

Bilbo nodded, looking around and then swallowing down the lump in his throat.

“What happens now? Do we..keep doing what we did last night, or..?” He asked.

Thorin chuckled softly, shaking his head slightly. “We have no control over this, love. If it happens, it happens. We just need to be careful, take every necessary precaution to keep from being caught.” He smoothed a hand over Bilbo's hands, trying to chase away the nerves.

Bilbo blushed lightly, relaxing his clenched hands, nodding. He then noticed quite a few people watching them, making him blush even more as he pulled his hands back.  
Thorin smiled as he drank his coffee, watching Bilbo with his beautiful blue eyes. Bilbo could barely keep his thoughts from turning to that night they'd fucked.

He would've liked to say they made love, but in all honesty it was just, fucking. Rough, unrestrained fucking.

His hands unconsciously went to his throat, feeling a soft throb at the memory of Thorins' big hand closing around his throat.

Just remembering that moment made his cheeks blush brightly, gaining a questioning look from the taller man.

That's when he noticed how Bilbo's hand went to his throat, his flushed cheeks and the sudden dilation of his pupils. Thorin inhaled sharply, his body tensing slightly as he set his cup down.

He paid for his and Bilbo's cup, then proceeded to drag a confused and slightly aroused Bilbo from the diner.

Once they'd made clear of the restaurant, he pulled Bilbo into a nearby alley, slamming him against a wall and catching his lips in a rough kiss. Bilbo keened at the sudden assault on his mouth, putting his arms around Thorin's neck and gripping his short black hair.

The feel of the mans' beard against his own smooth face made him tremble in sudden want; he wished that beard would rub against his bare chest, thighs, anywhere they could get to.

Thorin broke the kiss first, nipping the smaller man's lips, chuckling as he was rewarded with a moan.

“I'm afraid we'll have to stop right now, little lamb. I want you so bad, but I'd rather it was in a nice bed. So I can take you apart with just my mouth.” He whispered into Bilbo's ear, grinning at the way he keened, moving his head to bare his neck.

Thorin obliged and gave a strong nip and suck, licking at the new bruise that joined the fading hand print.

Pulling away, Thorin excused himself, saying that he needed to go and prepare his home for the night, for their dinner date.

Bilbo blushed, nodding as he pulled his cardigan a little tighter around his body, hoping to hide the marks.

He smiled slightly as he made his way home. Perhaps tonight would be rather fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I couldn't really think of anything else to add.


End file.
